


Bells In The Wind

by Synnerxx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Loki is followed by bells and Thor wants to know why.





	Bells In The Wind

Loki, Thor notices, always seems to have music around him. Most of the time, it's soft. Thor can barely hear it. It sounds like bells chiming softly in the wind. It's soothing, comforting even. It follows Loki around, but Thor can never find the source of it. He asks what it is, but Loki just looks at him with a cryptic smile and tells him not to worry about it. 

It never seems to change. Always the same bells, always chime, chime, chiming. Thor searches everywhere for the source, asking others where it comes from, but they just shrug. It's always been a part of Loki and they don't question it, not like Thor does. 

Finally, one day, it changes. Loki is angry with himself. He has been practicing for hours trying to get some sort of magical ritual down and he made a mistake that proved fatal to the ritual and now all of Loki's hard work is ruined. The bells are louder, harsher. They ring out, crashing into the quiet. They're still beautiful, but now it hurts to hear, they're so loud. Thor covers his ears and pleads with Loki to calm down and silence the bells.

Loki glares at him, fierce and angry, for a moment, but he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. The bells calm along with him and soon they're back to their normal, soothing chiming, as if the angry clanking had never happened. 

"What was that about, Loki?" Thor asks, looking confused.

"Nothing, brother. Just a mistake and my temper sometimes get the best of me." Loki sighs, smoothing down his tunic.

"Tell me about the bells." Thor says, though it comes out as a demand more than a request.

"They're just bells, Thor." Loki says, tilting his head at his brother.

"But they follow you and they seem to be connected to your moods." Thor points out.

"Yes, and?" Loki wrinkles his brow.

"I want to know why." Thor nods firmly.

"I don't know, Thor. They've been around ever since I can remember. I don't know how or why they came into being, they just are." Loki explains with a slight shrug.

"Well, someone must know! Why aren't you more curious about them?" Thor exclaims.

"I'm sure someone does, but I do not. I don't have a particular desire to know about them, nor do I have the time. I have important matters to attend to, Thor." Loki takes his leave of his brother, stalking away to clean up the remains of the ritual and start over again.

Thor glares after his brother and wonders who would know about Loki's ability and who could tell him about it. Maybe their Father or Mother would know and would be willing to discuss it. He sets off for their chambers, determined to discover this new secret about Loki.

His brother is always so strange, always a mystery to him. The need to know pulls at him, refusing to let go. 

Ah, well. He doesn't plan on letting Loki go any time soon either. Plenty of time to unravel the mystery.


End file.
